


Fever

by prompom



Series: WUMPTOBER 2019 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Ignis gets sick~Promnis if you squint





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Wumptober day 10 - unconscious

Ignis was uncharacteristically quiet for the entire day.

He didn't complain when Prompto leaned nearly completely out of the car to get a photo of a baby spiracorn. 

He didn't complain when Gladio tried to stick a wet finger in Noct's war, causing him to flail around in the backseat and kick the back of Ignis's seat. 

He didn't even complain when Prompto swiped a swig of his Ebony as he opened the can for him.

That's when they knew something was wrong.

"Iggy, you okay?" Gladio asked.

"Just peachy" Ignis replied.

"We can pull over if you want, have an early night" Noct said, leaning between the two front seats.

Prompto ruffled Noct's hair, causing him to scowl and moan. "You'll do anything for a few extra hours of sleep." Noct grabbed Prompto, pinning him to the back of his seat and thoroughly messed up his hair. Prompto was wiggling around trying to get Noct off and kept on knocking Noct into Ignis, who was getting increasingly more annoyed at their antics. "Duuuude, you're messing up my hair" he whined.

"It was already messed up" Gladio quipped.

Noct banged into Ignis so hard his glasses were knocked askew. That was when he lost it. "Are we a bunch of children or adults?" he shouted. "Can we manage to go one day without squabbling like a group of infants? Apparently not!"

Noct sat back into his seat and they fell silent.

The car was filled with an awkward silence.

Prompto tried to subtly tidy his hair in the rearview mirror but stopped when Ignis gave him a death glare.

Ignis turned the car around sharply, muttering the entire time. He parked up and pointed to the nearby haven. "Gladio set up the tent"

Gladio scrambled out of his seat, jumping out of the side of the car rather than opening to door to get to his task quicker. 

"Noctis, help Gladio set up camp"

Noct obeyed, but done it sulkily. He didn't like getting told off.

"What should I do Iggy?" Prompto asked after a moment of silence.

Ignis took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Just sit there quietly until camp is set up"

"Are you-"

"Quietly Prompto" he snapped.

Prompto fell silent, staring at his hands on his lap.

Noctis came over after a few minutes. "Camp is set up"

Ignis got out of the car and walked quickly up to camp. The two boys followed, exchanging confused glances. He head immediately for the tent. "You lot can sort out your own bloody dinner tonight" he growled before shutting himself away in the tent.

They stood in silence for a moment. "Cup noodles?" Gladio suggested.

"I think I can make the breaded cutlets" Prompto said. Gladio and Noct looked at him in disbelief. "What? I actually help Iggy cook all the time"

"I don't think I trust your cooking blondie" Gladio sniggered.

"I did manage to keep myself alive for years before I met you lot ya know" Prompto huffed. "I'm not as useless as you guys think I am"

"Yeah but you like stuff with _vegetables_" Noct added with a shudder.

"You're an actual child Noct" Prompto retorted. "You can both eat your dumb cup noodles and I'll make me and Iggy something good"

Gladio and Noct had made and eaten their cup noodles before Prompto had even started cooking. It took him a long time to prepare the food, and he was getting flustered at Noct and Gladio's teasing.

When he put the first cutlet down in the frying pan, Gladio and Noct cheered. "The first one is in!" Gladio laughed, slapping his knee.

"Fuck off" Prompto huffed, keeping an eye on the cooking meat. "At least I'm trying"

Prompto ate his two cutlets while he was still cooking Ignis's. It wasn't as good as what Ignis would make, but it was still nice. He put Ignis's as neat as he could on a plate and carefully carried it to the tent, praying he wouldn't trip and drop his hard work on the floor.

"Iggy, I'm coming in" he said gently as he pushed his way into the tent. Ignis was lying in his sleeping bag, back to the entrance of the tent. "Igs?"

He didn't answer. That was odd, Ignis was a very light sleeper and he woke up at the smallest of noises. 

Prompto put the plate down and crawled over to where Ignis was lying. "Hey Iggy"

No answer.

He put his hand on Ignis's shoulder, and could feel the heat of his skin through the sleeping bag. "Shit" Prompto muttered, unzipping the bag quickly. He put his hand on Ignis's forehead, he was burning up.

He needed to cool him down but he didn't know how. The only thing he could think of was removing his clothes. Prompto couldn't help but blush as he undone Ignis's pyjama shirt. His blush was even worse when he pulled off the trousers, leaving him in his underwear.

"Prompto, what are you-" Noct poked his head into the tent. "Dude… why are you stripping Ignis?"

"He's got a fever, I think he's sick" Prompto replied.

"I'll get Gladio"

Gladio poked his head in, followed by Noct. "Iggy's sick?"

"Yeah I think so"

"That's why he was so grumpy earlier" Noct said.

"We were acting kinda dumb, I cant blame him for getting annoyed sometimes" Prompto said, pushing Ignis's hair off his sweaty forehead. "Any ideas on how to cool him down?"

"Maybe you can finish stripping him?" Noct suggested unhelpfully with a stupid little smirk.

Prompto huffed as Gladio laughed. "Stop messing around! He always looks after us now we should look after him"

That shut them up.

"Noct, use your elemancy to cool down some water" Gladio said. "Then we can put a cold cloth on his forehead"

"On it" Noct replied.

"Should we open up the tent?" Prompto asked anxiously, not sure what else he could do.

"Couldn't hurt I suppose"

Gladio managed to tie the tent flaps out of the way as Prompto tried to fan Ignis with a book. It probably wasn't working very well but it was surely better than nothing.

Ten minutes later, Noct still wasn't back. 

"Where is he?" Gladio asked. "I knew I should have gone with him"

Noct ran into the tent, precariously balancing a bowl of water in one hand, a clean washcloth in the other. "I'm back, here"

Prompto took the water, which was freezing cold, and dipped the cloth into it, pressing it on Ignis's forehead.

"What took you so long?" Gladio asked, looking annoyed.

"Well at first I froze the water. So I tried to melt it with fire and ended up exploding the bowl. So I just put a bowl of water on top of the ice deposit and waited" Noct explained.

"Gods we're all useless with Ignis" Gladio observed.

"I think we need to look after ourselves better, maybe help out more" Prompto suggested.

"Yeah" Noct sighed."I suppose you're right"

Glsdio picked up the leftover cutlets and started to eat them. Noct and Prompto made a face at him. "What? I'm hungry"

"You just ate three cup noodles" Noct pointed out.

"Stress eating"

\---

Ignis woke up feeling groggy. He had been feeling ill before he went to sleep but didn't think much of it. He was more than a little confused as to why he woke up with a damp cloth on his head and his pyjamas missing. 

He sat up slowly and looked around. Prompto was curled up sleeping next to him, a bowl of water next to his outstretched hand. There was no sign of Gladio or Noct, which was strange because Noctis was never awake before Ignis.

Prompto stirred, opening his eyes slowly. He smiled brightly when he saw Ignis sitting up. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes" Ignis replied truthfully. "What happened?"

"You were really sick" Prompto explained as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "We've been taking care of you"

Ignis smiled softly, grateful for the help of his friends. "Where are the other two?"

"Trying to make breakfast I think"Prompto said as he stretched, exposing his flat stomach. "Shall we go and see if the camp's burned down?"

Ignis pulled his pyjamas back on and followed the blonde out of the tent. Gladio and Noct were arguing over the stove, trying to wrestle the pan off eachother. Gladio smacked Noct with the spatula and he yelped and let go of the pan.

Both men smiled when they saw Ignis up. "Glad you're awake Specs" Noct grinned.

"You were out for two days" Gladio said.

"Sorry for the inconvenience" 

"Prompto done most of the looking after" Gladio admitted.

"Yeah he really enjoyed taking off your pyjamas" Noct giggled, wiggling his eyebrows.

Prompto immediately turned scarlet. "Why would you say that Noct?" he hissed.

Ignis pulled Prompto, who started to splutter, into a tight hug. "Thank you Prompto"

Prompto hugged him back. "You would do the same for any of us"


End file.
